Thank god it was only kissing on Youtube
by GPR
Summary: Claudia confronts Nick about the kiss in the golfing hotel...and gets more than she bargined for. Nick/Claudia. What I think Nick should have done when Claudia came to see him in series 1 episode 6.


Right, this one's been in progress for a month or so and I finally finished it, enjoy!

* * *

Claudia guessed it was something more, she had felt something from the moment she had kissed him in that goddamn hotel. Yes, there was something in that kiss. Kisses aren't just pulled up out of mid air, no, there are feelings involved…feelings which are authentic…feelings which are strong enough to make someone kiss you on the spur of the moment. A kiss was a symbol of…love.

She stood in the hallway, her pulse pulsating through her body, her heart beat increasing. Quietly, she opened the door to Nick's office and peered around. He wasn't there, not yet at least. She placed her bag firmly down onto the floor beside the chair, which sat opposite Nick's desk, and found herself gazing around at all the memorabilia collected on the many walls.

It was considered odd by most people's standards, to have so much memorabilia floating around, especially in your place of work. Yet it seemed right to Claudia, for Nick to have such things. She smiled, feeling oddly at home.

There were times when she dwelled on the kiss he had given her when they were being attacked by the Pterodons, sometimes she found herself dreaming it in vivid detail…everything she had smelt, touched, felt…even his lips, as though she was reliving it all over again. Claudia longed to have another moment like that…one of utter passion, one filled with longing desire burning like flickering flames in her lower abdomen. She seated herself and closed her eyes, trying to recapture that moment again. Her eyes were still closed when an amused voice spoke softly in her ear.

'Hello Claudia.' Nick's voice made her jump a little, but his proximity stopped her moving an inch. She sat, allowing his head to linger beside her exposed neck.

Nick was so close to her that he could smell the faintly sweet scent of her perfume, or perhaps it was her actual skin, stained with the aroma of bath products she had more then likely used that morning. He pulled away quickly, a soft smile on his lips as he tried to recompose himself.

'Er…so what brings you here?' he asked a little awkward, although Claudia seemed not to notice.

Nick stayed standing, and found Claudia beside him within seconds, 'Well…you weren't answering your mobile, or email for that matter so I decided to pay a personal visit.'

'It isn't about…' he stopped, subconsciously sensing the closeness of their bodies, his breathing quickened unbeknownst to her, '…personal issues, is it?'

He looked up from her body and into her eyes, she was obviously oblivious to the smouldering craving within him, Nick's breaths came short.

Claudia moved away, to admire a picture hanging on the wall behind his desk, 'What do you mean by that?'

'I mean…what happened in the golfing hotel-'

She froze, turning to him so her beautifully auburn hair splayed across her shoulders and part of her face.

Nick's heart stopped, there were times whilst dreaming intensely about her, that he would reach out to the expanse of bed beside him, wishing she was actually there to share it with him.

Claudia frowned, taking a step forwards so they stood – once again – face to face, 'You mean when you kissed me?'

'Um, yeah…' he trailed off, lost in her warm brown eyes.

Claudia hadn't expected the 'kiss' to come up so easily in their conversation, feeling uncomfortable, she breathed, 'Look, forget I bothered you…it's nothing to talk about really…'

She turned on her heel and picked up her briefcase on the way out. She left through the office door and had made about three steps down the corridor before his voice called out behind her.

'Claudia!' she spun round to see Nick running out of his office after her.

He reached her, almost breathless, before pulling the case from her hand and dropping it to the floor. Claudia was startled when his lips pressed against hers desperately, sudden passion exploding in their kiss. Nick's hands were on either side of her face, pulling her closer then she'd ever been to him, slowly, her hands ran up across his heaving chest and twisted around his neck. The kiss's zeal deepened, his tongue trying to finding its way into her mouth and she opened her lips to allow his entrance. His breath was long, warm and ragged against her cheek, his hands sliding down to her back, totally encompassing her in his embrace.

Nick knew several students who had been walking had stopped to watch him – their lecturer – kiss a seemingly pretty woman for the third time in eight years. He didn't care though; Claudia was kissing him back just as hard, just as keenly. He wanted to devote his heart to her then and there; he wanted to love her until the end of his days.

His closed eyes saw a flash blind them, and he knew someone had taken a picture, and was probably even filming them so as to put it on youtube. He was about to break the kiss, to tell his students to piss off when he felt Claudia's finger entwine in the hair on the back of his head, and he was in sheer bliss. He could feel every curve in her body pressed against his frame, and it sent delightful shivers down his spine.

The was a wolf whistle and he finally pulled away from a breathless Claudia, sticking two fingers up a student he instantly recognised, 'Piss off Connor!'

There were three other guys from Nick's seminar standing nearby Connor, also filming on their cameras and mobiles.

'Oh, lovely professor!' he grinned, 'Nice to see you Claudia.' He added, a twinkle in each of his amused eyes. He then made his way down the deserted corridor, and the rest soon dispersed.

Nick bent down and picked up Claudia's briefcase apologetically.

'Sorry.' He muttered.

She let a smile grace her luscious lips, allowing it to naturally turn into a beam filled with absolute pleasure, 'There's no need to apologise Nick.'

Claudia pushed him backwards, towards the door and into his office once again. She closed the door behind her, a glint in her eye.

Nick simply smiled before her hands ran across his chest again, and he let the case fall from his hand onto the floor.

Her delicate fingers painstakingly undid each button of his shirt to finally reveal his bare chest, and her warm hands touched his undressed flesh, making his eyes close. He was a little surprised when her lips brushed against his neck and then explored further down, eventually reaching his navel, so Claudia was nearly crouching.

With firm hands, Nick grabbed the sides her face and gently dragged her upwards, her tongue running a cold line up the centre of his torso, until she was fully standing again and his mouth seized hers in pure hunger.

Claudia pushed the shirt off Nick's shoulders, down his arms and he shook the item of clothing off. Realising something, he turned them around, so his back was next to the door, their lips still fixed, he clicked the lock into place.

Nick felt Claudia smile through the kiss, 'Planning something are we Professor Cutter?'

'I might be Miss Brown,' he murmured, closing his eyes, 'you will have to see.'

Nick unfastened the buttons on her jacket and pulled it from her shoulders, planting kisses along her neckline as he did so, he felt something shot through his body when he first heard her groan in contentment. He quickly loosened her blouse, letting it hang around her waist as his eyes took in the spectacular sight that was her body.

Claudia pushed the remained of her blouse off her body and stole a kiss from him, whilst he was in complete awe with her beauty. She giggled, waving a hand in front of his eyes. He rapidly snapped out of it and tenderly drew her into his arms, leading her down the steps and fully into his office.

Nick laid her on the hearth, where Claudia hadn't noticed was a bordered up fireplace, its mantle still in place though.

Nick smiled sadly, 'I would be more romantic if there was a fire…'

Claudia placed a hand at the side of his face, and guided him up to her own face, where she lay, 'It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you.'

She kissed him deeply, her hands wrapping around his back so he lay on top of her fully. Nick playfully tugged at her bra strap, winding his arms under her back to reach the clasp. He managed to unclasp it – but which much difficultly, since it had been eight years since he had last slept with someone. Nick could feel the Claudia's fingers graze his lower abdomen to undo his belt and trousers. He shivered; his body was pressed against hers in an act of intimacy he hadn't felt in such a long time.

He devoured her with his lips, running his tongue over one of her nipples before encasing with his mouth and sucking gently. She gasped, arching her back slightly to increase the contact between them.

Nick felt his trousers loosen before Claudia pulled them down his thighs. He ran a hand up from her knee and smoothly towards her thigh, pulling the bottom of her skirt up a little as he did so. Claudia gave a sigh, a contented one, which showed Nick just how much she wanted him.

He found the zip on her skirt and eased it out of place, effortlessly pulling it downwards so he could remove the item of clothing. He helped slide the loose garment over her slim legs and onto the floor. Sitting up, Nick also pulled off her heels and discarded them close by.

'Careful with them.' Claudia joked.

Nick grinned back, heaving his trousers off before returning to her. He paused, taking in her physique. Claudia simply watched him with an amused gaze.

'What?' she asked.

The ghost of a smile passed his lips, 'You're utterly beautiful Claudia Brown.'

'You're not too bad yourself.' She teased.

'Cheeky.' He muttered, lowering his mouth to her earlobe only to nibble it playfully.

Nick almost whimpered in pleasure when her hands glided down to his boxers, resting just above his buttocks, slowly easing them off. He groaned when her hands slid lower and lower and lower…

'Do you like that?' her husky voice cut through his harsh breaths.

'Very much.' He breathed, eyes closing so he could always remember the moment.

'Let's see what else I can do…' Claudia's throaty reply had him reeling as she pushed him onto his back, slipping a leg over him so she straddled his lower abdomen.

'If you don't take those lace knickers off in ten seconds Claudia, I'll tear them off you myself.' he growled, meaning every word, she was driving him insane with longing.

'If you rip these in anyway I'll make you pay for them.' She answered back, a glint in her eye.

'Fine by me,' Nick roughly tugged the underwear from her hips and she complied by kneeling up for him. He pulled them from her legs and let his hungry eyes roam over her bare body. Claudia's eyes were closed as she lowered herself back onto his stomach, a slight smile visible in the corners of her mouth, 'Are you ready?'

She hesitated, opening her eyes to gaze at him lovingly, 'Yes, I am.'

With that Nick Cutter finally claimed every inch of Claudia Brown as his own.

-

It was a week after Claudia had lain down on his office floor and made love to him. Frankly, Nick had been thrilled with the risk of getting caught, although it was something he probably wouldn't do in his office when students were around again.

'Oh god…'

'What is it?'

Nick looked up at her voice, spotting her on the office steps, radiant as ever. Beckoning her to him, he pressed play on his laptop.

'Connor posted it this morning.' He murmured, watching her for a reaction.

To his surprise she laughed aloud, before grinning, 'Thank god it was only kissing on Youtube.'

* * *

please review,

GPR


End file.
